


Imagination

by jointrose



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jointrose/pseuds/jointrose
Summary: as Jimin's girlfriend, you started to feel like you didn’t know him very well, and that negative feeling took over you





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> a requested piece

You had felt like an outsider.

   You knew who he was more than anyone else – you understood him and his entire existence better than anyone; an opinion that was even confirmed by him, himself, however…  
  Oftentimes, it felt like you didn’t know Park Jimin as well as you thought you did.  
  
  Such thoughts and doubts arose from posts online about your famous boyfriend: imagines, scenarios, fake subs and fan ships such as ‘Vmin’ or ‘Jikook’ – these didn’t bother you that much though, because you knew that ARMYs were like every fandom out there and this was their way to express how much they loved BTS or their personal BTS ships in various ways — _no_. No, these weren’t the things that bothered you.  
  What bothered you were the photos of Jimin that you couldn’t see through. You knew that he had to put on an act for the stage and give the fans what they wanted—what artist didn’t—but you still couldn’t completely comprehend it.  
  
  Were these things beyond what you could see? Were these things only seen by most fans and you were incapable of seeing them, too?  
  These things that he gave to the fans weren’t the same things he gave to you; however, you had all of him, and this was something you both knew.  
  
  Park Jimin, to you, was more of a ball of fluff than a walking six-pack. He was sexy and charming in so many different ways…just not the same ways a few ARMYs saw him – still, you wished to see him in that light, too.  
  You were his girlfriend, sure, but you also wanted to be more of a fan; a fan that saw every side to him and a fan that gushed over all those sides. Your anonymous twitter timeline was filled with photos of Jimin, the soft photos, and the hard ones.  
  
  Even though you saw him in the flesh almost every day, seeing the way fans took photos of him made it seem like there was more than what you saw. A part of you was jealous that the fans saw something you couldn’t see, and that part of you had been growing gradually.  
  As the boys were performing, you sat in their dressing room along with their staff, awaiting the end of the performance – of course, you weren’t given a free pass just because you were Jimin’s girlfriend; it was a lot more complex than that, but you were glad that you were lucky enough to be there.  
  You went on social media to read the praises fans gave to the group and their special stage, feeling so happy to be in such a supportive and passionate fandom – vulgarity and a little bit of ugliness aside.  
  A few Jimin fansites were a bit too passionate, but you didn’t say or tweet anything about it.  
  
    _Relax_ , you told yourself as you slowly exhaled, putting your phone away. _This is normal. This is how it feels like to date someone famous and loved by majority of the fandom, so just relax._  
  Your belongings were kept near you, and as you were returning your ARMY bomb to your bag, you heard the screams and cheers of the crowd as BTS’s performance came to an end. It closed on such an elegant note that led to the next performance, which was Vixx; the music made it seem as though their stages were connected somehow.  
  
    _Oh, another BTS and Vixx collaboration stage would’ve been so cool._  
  
  Bangtan rushed into the dressing room, a few backup dancers joining them. You caught a glimpse of Jimin as you stood up slowly, and he glanced back at you for a second, sending a wave and a smile in your direction before hastening to get himself cleaned up elsewhere.  
   “Y/N!” it was J-Hope that called out to you, not feeling the need to undress or clean himself away from your field of vision. He was smiling from ear to ear, conversing with the members and turning to you often. “What did you think of the performance?”  
  Your mouth automatically mimicked his and you found yourself smiling widely as well; it was impossible not to feel that way around Hoseok, since his mere presence could light up the darkest of places.  
   “It was so good,” you said, expressing yourself with hand gestures. “That part where you had to jump forward was so well done! I don’t know how Namjoon didn’t lose his concentration on his rapping at that part.”  
   “We’re obviously professionals,” Namjoon abruptly said with a laugh, approaching the two of you. “We practiced a lot for this special stage.”  
   “You must have,” you agreed, even though Namjoon was already heading towards the stylists. “It was incredible.”  
   “Someone else also trained very hard,” Hoseok continued, his voice changing to that of a teasing tone. “For you.”  
  Your face flushed in embarrassment as you playfully shouted at Hoseok to stop. He laughed but continued to tease you, even as he walked away for a change of wardrobe.  
  
  Jimin appeared from behind Hoseok, already in his goodbye stage outfit as he approached you with a smile.  
  You wanted to rush to him and hug him, but you didn’t.  
    _It’s not exactly like I can_ , you thought to yourself, reminding yourself of the public setting that you two were in.  
   “Did you like the stage?” he asked you, still smiling – still breathtaking.  
   “Yes! It was amazing. You guys did so well, and you were unbelievable.”  
  He took a hold of your hand as the both of you walked to the door; it was a small gesture, but it meant a lot.  
   “I hope we can get a snack before it ends,” he expressed quietly, weariness lacing his tone. “I’m so hungry. Did you eat?”  
   “I had a little something while I was watching your performance.”  
   “What!” Jimin laughed, holding your hand tighter. “You were supposed to give us your full attention! One-hundred-percent—no…five-hundred percent!”  
   “I did, I swear!” you laughed back as every thought and doubt you had washed away. “I only ate a bun!”  
  
  Jimin continued to exaggerate his emotions about how you should’ve paid attention to them instead of eating, and as you watched his facial expressions shift from one smile to another, you finally understood that those thoughts and feelings weren’t important.  
  You were already a fan of his in your own way and that didn’t have to change, because in the end, it was you that he loved.  
   “Y/N?” he questioned, noticing how distracted you were. “Is everything OK?”  
   “Yes,” you smiled up at him. “I’m proud of you, Jimin…and all of BTS. You all did so amazingly and you were very beautiful.”  
  He was silent before making a sound effect like a fangirl gushing. With a quick look around him, he swiftly kissed you on the cheek and held you closer.  
   “Thank you. I’m better…because of you.” he mumbled quietly, somewhat bashful. “All my ARMYs and all of you.”  
  You were both smiling hand in hand as you walked aimlessly down the hall.


End file.
